


Every Year

by PrincessMeganFire



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas fic, Halex, Halex - xmen, I honestly don’t know what do tag, M/M, One-sided silvercyclops, Silvercyclops, Summers Brothers, canon-related ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28466418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMeganFire/pseuds/PrincessMeganFire
Summary: Scott and Peter’s Christmases throughout the years... (with sideline gossip from Alex and Hank)
Relationships: Alex Summers & Scott Summers, Hank McCoy/Alex Summers, Jean Grey/Scott Summers, Pietro Maximoff/Scott Summers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Every Year

~1983~

“I built it! I should get to name it!”  
“You only built it because you never even let me have a chance!”  
“You could have done something!”  
“You used your mutation - that’s cheating!”  
“You’re too slow!”

Alex groaned as he watched his younger brother and the annoying speedster arguing through the kitchen window for what felt like the one hundredth time that day. Early on it was because Peter stole the blanket during an early morning Christmas movie, then Scott used all the hot water in their shower, then Peter hid the hoodie Scott had been planning to wear since he got no hot water, and now they were arguing over who got to name the snowman they had just built.

“Let them battle it out, what’s the worst that could happen?” Alex turned his head slightly as Hank walked in and wrapped in arms round Alex’s waist, kissing his temple and turning to watch the scene Alex had been staring at for ages. “I don’t understand why they can’t just get along for five minutes. I mean, they saved the world together for Christ’s sake, the least they could do is not bite each other’s heads off.” Hank chuckled slightly, placing the coffee mug he’d been drinking out of on the side and turning Alex to hug him properly. “Scott sounds like someone I know.” Alex gave a weak shove to Hanks chest, smiling to himself. “I wasn’t that bad...” Hank tightened his arms and placed his chin upon Alex’s blond curls. “I beg to differ.”

XX~•~•XX

“You know what? If you want to be childish then you just name the fucking snowman then, Peter!” Scott growled, shoving the shorter boy closer to the snowman. “Don’t tell me what to do!” Peter hissed back childishly. Scott rolled his eyes, wishing once again that he didn’t have to wear these stupid goggles and that Peter could actually see what he was doing. “You’re absolutely useless.” He muttered, stalking back into the X Mansion.

XX~•~•XX

~1993~

Second winter without Jean, and Scott was sure that this time he would handle it better. He didn’t. All he could do was hold onto the small piece of hope given to him by Hank that Jean would someday hopefully materialise, even if it wasn’t her true form or only for a day. Hank theorised that eventually she would materialise and develop a new mutation, much like Ravens had been, where she’d be able to change between her two forms. Scott spent most of his days now hoping and praying for this to happen, even joining Kurt going to church sometimes (using the Professors ability to cloak Kurt, since he quite enjoyed the church himself) or Erik at the Synagogue just to pray for her to return.

Peter hated it. He hated that Scott spent all this time moping over Jean when it had Ben just over a year now. He also believed what Hank had suggested about Jean materialising, but he hadn’t expected it to sit so firmly with Scott when it may only be a theory and not true at all.

Sometimes Peter thought that maybe there was more reason to his hatred for Scott’s yearning for Jean, but brushed it off almost immediately because what could it be? What reason could there be for this? He had come up with at some point that perhaps he was jealous, but that just sounded stupid after saying it out loud - what was there to be jealous of? Love? Affection? Actually having someone who loved you more than anything in the world? Or maybe it was the people - Scott or Jean? 

Peter knew something he’d rather keep hidden away. He’s rather keep question his hatred or simply keep on hating before coming to terms with the fact that he, Pieter Django Maximoff, had feelings for Scott Summers.

XX~•~•XX

“It’s not going to be winter forever, come out in the snow!” Peter whined, sat on the arm of the sofa as Scott played some new game on his Game Boy. “One, we’re adults now, and two, it’s freezing outside.” Scott’s response was monotone, almost like a robot. That was another thing Peter hated - he talked like that all the time. “We could still try and have a little fun.” He muttered, crossing his arms. “I’ll come outside with you, Peter.” Kurt offered, sat on the other side of Scott. Peter perked up, because although he was a little hurt by Scott’s response, at least someone was coming outside to enjoy the weather with him. 

XX~•~•XX

“He’s always so sad, I hate to see him like this.” Alex whispered, cautious that perhaps Scott was stood right outside the lab doors. Scott had fallen into some kind of trance since Jean had gone, and it was all Alex could think about. He loved his brother so much and seeing him hurt in this way simply made him want to cry. Alex was strong enough to admit it (though not strong enough to admit yet that he actually had cried) and just wanted the best for his brother, which left him now pestering Hank to see if there was anyway to quicken Jeans materialisation, whether it was a real thing that could happen or not.

“Trust me Alex, I’ve seen him around the mansion.” Hank murmured, not looking up from his work. After finishing off writing whatever he had written, he pulled Alex into his lap and picked up the pen again. After what happened last year, losing Raven and Jean, Peter almost being declared dead after he hadn’t moved for three months, Alex spiralling into fits of panic attacks and PTSD from Vietnam twenty years prior due to the attacks, Hank decided that his physical appearance just did not matter any more, and so he stopped taking the pills, meaning he was fully blue all of the time, unless there was anything that called for him to look human. Alex loved it. 

Hank rubbed a paw up and down Alex’s arm as he wrote, Alex’s spare arm keeping the paper down. Jubilee often mentioned how cute it was that even in their old age (although Alex still insisted that forty-six didn’t count as old age, and neither did Hanks fifty-one) that they still did the things most younger couples did. Thankfully, Alex kept a youthful face and looked at least thirty (though that was quite a stretch) and Hanks mutation meant that you couldn’t really tell his age too well.

“If what I think will happen is going to happen, my research shows that the most likely time period for it to take place will be within the decade, so from 1992 to 2002, but I do wish I hadn’t said anything in front of Scott, maybe then he wouldn’t be in his depressing funk.” Hank mentioned, finally clicking his pen for the last time and fully wrapping his arms around his fiancé. Yes, fiancé, because they still couldn’t get married (which was another thing Alex had cried about - Vietnam had made him a lot know sensitive).

XX~•~•XX

~2000~

Another Christmas time. Another year watching everyone he knew fall in love. Another year of learning to be the example for the children. Another year of teaching. Another year of having those god awful feelings for Scott.

They were even worse now than they had ever been, and it probably didn’t help that Jean had in fact materialised. That was one of the major events of the past decade which had affected Peters relationship with Scott, because he no longer needed a best friend now that he had Jean back. Hank had been recruited by the government again, this time with a much better, more highly respected role than before, which meant that Alex had left to live with Hank, so Scott had been quite upset of the departure of his older brother. Then Charles had taken back over as headmaster, and Jean had insisted that they changed the name back, as now she was merely another one of the X-Men. 

The team hadn’t changed much, other than Hank and Alex leaving (though they were getting a little old for their jobs anyway). Scott was the leader, and then also on the team were Peter, Ororo, Jean, and Kurt. They’d tried Jubilee out for a time, but she preferred being back and teaching the students anyway. Fighting just wasn’t for everyone. 

XX~•~•XX

It was late at night, everyone else had gone to bed save for Scott and Peter laughing as they recounted many of their adventures. 

“You know what Pete? I swear I haven’t laughed this much in a long time.” Scott chuckled. Peter smiled to himself, thinking that even though what he wanted between himself and Scott was never going to happen, it was nice that they were at least friends again.


End file.
